De-Spell
Not to be confused with "Cursebreaker". |jpname = 魔法除去 |jphira = まほうじょきょ |phon = Mahō Jokyo |trans = Magic Removal |altname = De-spell |image = DeSpellSKE-NA-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |lore = Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position. |delore = Zerstört eine Zauberkarte auf dem Spielfeld. Wenn das Ziel dieser Karte verdeckt ist, decke die entsprechende Karte auf. Ist die Karte eine Zauberkarte, wird sie zerstört. Ist dies nicht der Fall, wird sie wieder umgedreht. Eine so aufgedeckte Karte wird nicht aktiviert. |itlore = Distruggi 1 Carta Magia sul Terreno. Se il bersaglio di questa carta è coperto, viene scoperto. Se la carta è una Carta Magia viene distrutto. Se non lo è, viene coperta nuovamente. La carta scoperta non viene attivata. |ptlore = Escolha uma carta de magia no campo e destrua ela, se a carta escolhida estiver virada para baixo vire e olhe se a carta for uma magia destrua ela se for uma armadilha retorne ela a sua posição original sem ativar seu efeito. |mangalore = Destroys 1 Spell Card on the field. |wc6lore = Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position. |edslore = Destroys 1 Magic Card on the field. If this card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Magic Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. |mst1 = Destroys Spell Cards |misc1 = Reveals Cards |number = 19159413 |na_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-029 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-035 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-028 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-029 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-029 - C) |au_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A035 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A029 - C) |eu_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E027 - C) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F032 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR028 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pegasus (DDP-F029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F027 - C) |de_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G029 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G032 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE028 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G029 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G027 - C) |it_sets = Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I029 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I032 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evouzione (SKE-IT028 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I029 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I027 - C) |pt_sets = Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P029 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P035 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT028 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P029 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P029 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S029 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S035 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP028 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S029 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S029 - C) |jp_sets = Booster R2 (B2-43 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-081 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-29 - C) Phantom God (PG-57 - R) Vol.2 (C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-43 - C) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K035 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR028 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K029 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Common) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) |gx02_sets = First Spell-Trap (Common) |tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Common) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Common) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Mystical Elf (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard |wc6_sets = All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |eds_sets = Mystical Elf (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |anime_dm = 023, 025, 077, 099, 106, 108 |manga_d = 138 |manga_r = 008, 035 |wc6dp = 2600 }} es:Exorcismo